


Can’t Say ‘No’ To Your Superiors

by LoserInLove



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora Has a Penis (She-Ra), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Catra (She-Ra), F/F, Human Catra (She-Ra), Kinks, Light Dom/sub, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Adora (She-Ra), Trans Adora (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserInLove/pseuds/LoserInLove
Summary: Adora and Catra have a running game where they ease stress at the office.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 85





	1. Early Morning Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is a little long! But please enjoy!

“Nice of you to join us, Ms. D’riluth”

  
Adora’s eyes slightly widened and she could feel heat rise up on her cheeks.

_Not again..._

Sitting across from Adora sat Catra. Unfortunately, she looked good as always. Those  heterochromatic eyes were piercing into Adora’s baby blue ones.

Catra had her hair down, some hair resting softly on her shoulders. She was wearing a black suit jacket with a maroon button-up beneath it. Adora only assumed that she was wearing some type of dress pants to tie it all together.

_  
I know that it’s probably just me, but how can someone be almost 30 minutes late to a meeting and still have the time to look good in the morning? _

  
Her eyebrows softly knitting together at the thought of Catra.

Catra raised an eyebrow and her then gave a little wink before smirking in the opposite direction.

Adora’s eyes widened then she looked directly at her laptop. Her heart clenched.

_You stupid, horny— she literally caught you staring_

Adora pinched the bridge of the nose and let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in.

* * *

The meeting was all but a blur to Adora. It was more of a game of cat and mouse.

Catra would look at her. She’d ogle at Catra.

Catra would run her heels down Adora’s leg. She’d let out a small huff, her growing erection gently pressing against her pants.  _ Now is not the time to play these games... _

The meeting ended quicker than she realized. Adora shoved her laptop and notebook back into her satchel without looking back up at Catra.

Glimmer shot Adora a worried look. “Are you alright, Adora? You’ve been out of this meeting for a little bit” Adora shot out of her chair. “Thanks for asking— uhm I’m alright, just a little overwhelmed with today is all” she flashed a small smile before slinging her satchel on.

The satchel bounced off of her side and landed on her crotch.

A tiny whimper escaped Adora’s lips. Her hands fumbled to move the satchel over her crotch and keep it in place to cover her _problem_.

“Are you sure you’re doing alright?” Adora frantically nodded at Glimmer and fiddled with the drawstring of her satchel. “Do you wanna do to lunch with us? Me and the other people in the meeting are gonna go out for a brunch! It would be amazing if you went with us!” Glimmer gave a beaming smile at Adora.

Adora glanced around the room before seeing Catra’s back pressed up against a nearby wall. Their eyes met for a brief second before Catra licked her lips.

Adora shuddered slightly and gave Glimmer an apologetic smile before kindly rejecting her offer. Glimmer left the meeting room with a sad smile on her lips. Adora trailing behind her. She locked the door.

Adora made her way over to Catra. Their eyes meeting once again and neither one was letting their gaze drop.

Adora slightly tripped over one of the chair’s legs but kept her eyes on Catra. More blush flooded her face while the latter’s smirk grew.

  
Adora was now a foot away from Catra.

”You know I can’t help myself when you’re dressed up like this...” Adora pressed her hand against the wall and let out an exaggerated sigh.  _Why why why— why is she like this_

Catra smirked “You know that you just _love_ me like this” Adora’s ears gone red. “We can’t keep doing this, yknow?”

Adora subconsciously let go of Catra’s hand, not paying attention on how she craved more warmth.

“You can’t keep fucking me like I’m some sort of play thing”

Adora turned on her heels to walk to the door.

Before she could leave. Catra grabbed her wrist and yanked her back towards her. Adora’s larger frame now pressed up against Catra’s.

Fuck

* * *

Adora’s lips are met with Catra’s.  So soft and plump . Adora’s hand slid itself across the wall until it found a little switch. She pressed down on the switch and the light from outside poured into the room.

Catra nibbled on Adora’s bottom lip. Adora let out a groan before placing her hands on Catra’s waist, her thumbs gliding against her hipbones.

Adora’s tongue met Catra’s, both swirling around each other. Exploring all the crevices of one another. The room filled with groans and the sounds of their lips meshing together.

Adora pulled away to catch some air, her eyes looking down half-lidded at Catra. Catra was gently huffing for air and God did she look good. Her hair slightly messed up from the wall, her eyes half-lidded and looking at Adora, her lips a bit swollen with a gleam of mixed saliva on it.

Adora pressed her forehead against Catra’s before Catra met her for another searing kiss.

Adora’s boner now wanting it’s release, was pressed up against Catra’s front. Begging for warmth.

Adora nimbly unbuttoned Catra’s suit jacket. Catra let it fall to the ground, not wanting to leave Adora’s lips.

Adora kept up with unbuttoning Catra’s undershirt, giving access to her chest. It wasn’t too big or too small, doesn’t matter. It was perfect to Adora.

Adora’s lips left Catra’s before leading a trail of more kissss down to her neck. She gently brushed her lips across Catra’s pulse.

”We both know that this isn’t right”

  
Adora nipped at Catra’s pulse before latching onto it.

  
“You were the one eye— fuck.. eye fucking me”

Catra’s hands met with Adora’s ponytail and ripped the hair tie off before latching her hand around Adora’s locks. Catra let out little whimpers.

Adora smirked against Catra’s neck and kept working at the spot. Hearing Catra crumble against Adora was something she didn’t realize she needed in life.

Catra reached for Adora’s tie and pulled it off before going to unbutton Adora’s shirt. Her other hand cupped Adora’s boner and roughly palmed it over Adora’s pants.

”Fuck, Kitten...” Adora mumbled into Catra’s neck before meeting Catra’s lips again.

Catra fumbled with Adora’s belt before Adora took a step back.

She shedded off her button-up while Catra was doing the same. They worked quickly so they could be pressed up against each other as soon as they could.

Adora took off her satchel and slid it out on the ground before sliding off her belt and out of her pants. Keeping her boxers on. Adora’s muscles were lean yet toned. She felt Catra’s eyes hungrily raking over her body. I mean, she worked out for that sole purpose.

_Fuck it_. Adora threw out every ounce of self control out the window. Not like she had any left in her.

She looked up at Catra. She was left in a black lacy bra and underwear. The moist spot on her underwear was barely noticeable but the sun made sure to show how she was glistening.

Adora pressed herself back onto Catra. Their lips meeting for another hot kiss. Their hands wandering all over each other. Touching any amount of skin that they could.

Adora slid her hands under Catra’s waist before lifting the girl up. Catra let out a muffled whimper and wrapped her legs around Adora’s waist, clingy tightly. Catra grinded against Adora’s abs, just begging for release.

“Can’t wait a little longer, can you, Kitten?” Adora’s boner prodding at Catra’s clothed pussy.

”Shut up and fuck me already” Catra groaned and she dug her nails into Adora’s back.

Adora spun around and set Catra on the meeting table. Catra hissed at the sudden rush of coolness from her ass hitting the table.

Adora pushed some of the chairs aside and settled herself between Catra’s legs. Adora ran a hand through her hair. Getting a good look at how disheveled and sexy Catra looked, torn apart she looks just for her.

Catra was huffing the at the same pace as Adora.

“Keep this up and I might start thinking that you like me” Adora’s kind of nervous to be doing this in a public meeting room. They’d usually fuck in Catra’s office.

Catra ran her hands down Adora’s abs and let out a little chuckle.

”I don’t like you...” She looked up at the blonde through her lashes. Her hand making their way down to the elastic on Adora’s boxers.

”Getting shy on me, are you?” Catra ever so gently pulls on the elastic. Her lips meeting Adora’s for a chaste kiss before kissing her sharp jawline. Her lips lingering against the soft flesh.

Adora feels her boxers lowering and her cock springing up. Adora bent down and stepped out of her boxers. Her cock resting against Catra’s thigh, leaving a tiny trail of clear on it.

She groans when Catra’s warm hand caresses the underside of her shaft. Adora thrusts her hips into the hand, seeking more.

“Yknow...” Catra wraps her fingers around Adora’s shaft, gently pumping her cock. “You say that we’re done, but then you’re all hard and full just for me”

The way those words slipped out of those pretty lips made Adora groan. Catra started to pump faster and whisper praises in Adora’s ear.

Moans and groans are heard throughout the room. Let’s hope that the sound panels will do them justice.

Adora pushes Catra down, grabs her wrists and pins them down at the sides of her head.

Adora’s cock is practically buzzing for some relief. She pokes into Catra’s soaked panties with her tip and lets out a deep groan.

Catra bites her lip and rolls her hips into Adora. “Please... please... I need you”

Adora smirks down at Catra. “C’mon, Kitten... I know you can do better than that”

Adora raises Catra’s wrists above her head and holds them firm with her left hand. Her other hand trails down to Catra’s perfect breasts and gives them a good squeeze. Catra arches her back at the touch and let’s out a hitched moan.  _God, if I could hear that everyday._

She loops her arm around Catra’s back and unclips her bra. The bra sheds off of her body and lands on the table with a soft clatter.

Adora takes one of the perky nipples into her mouth and swirls her tongue around it. Gently tugging and nipping at it.

Her right hand still roams up and down Catra’s side. Taking in every perfection of her until she reaches the damp underwear. It’s the only thing between Adora and Catra. Adora’s mouth moves to Catra’s other breast and gives it the same treatment.

She brushes her fingers over the clothed heat and makes small circles with her thumb.

Catra tries to yank her hands free from Adora’s grip, but the blonde is way stronger than she seems. “Please, Adora— inside...” Catra’s breaths are shaky, her eyes are shut tight.

Adora grabs onto the fabric and rips it off of Catra’s body. She pulls the tattered clothing off of Catra and tosses it in the pile of clothes.

She slips her middle finger into Catra’s heat and does slow strokes into her pussy.

Catra bites her lip and thrusts her hips into Adora’s fingers, her clit brushing into her palm.

Adora slides another digit in and pumps into Catra’s slick a little faster, trying to find that sweet spot that’ll make Catra scream out her name.

  
Catra’s moans grew louder. Adora’s deep groans, Catra’s sweet moans, and the squelching sound of her slick pussy was the only that filled the room.

Adora brings her thumb onto Catra’s throbbing clit and encircles it while curling her fingers against the puffy spot on Catra’s walls.

”Ah! Fuck! Right there!” Catra arches her back into Adora’s chest.

Adora let’s go of Catra’s now swollen nipple and crashes her lips into Catra’s. Pulling away to get some air, Catra pulls on Adora’s bottom lip. She places her forehead against Catra’s and looks into those eyes of hers.  _Mine. All mine._

Adora speeds up in pumping into Catra. She went to the gym a lot but damn, her forearms were gonna be numb at the end of this.

Catra’s hips were spazzing and Adora felt her wrists strain against her fingers. Her eyes rolling back and her mouth agape, short breaths escaping her parted lips.

The sight is almost too much for Adora.

”Cum for me, baby. You’re being so good for me.” Adora whispered to Catra

Catra’s eyes squeezed shut and her mouth fell open, not a single noise escaping her. Her legs gripped Adora’s waist and her body become a shuttering mess.

Adora slowed down her pumps and let Catra ride out this high.

”F-fuck...” Catra’s head lulled to the side, her nose pressed up against her biceps. Her breathing calming down a bit and her legs slightly let go of Adora, they now hang off the table. Adora let go of Catra’s wrists and slipped her digits out, Catra let out a mewl and her legs jumped a bit.

Adora gave her a soft kiss on her lips. “You did so well, Kitten” A small smile tugging on her lips. “You did such a good job for me” She gently grabbed Catra’s hands and kissed the tender flesh on her wrists before she began placing small kisses on Catra’s face.

Catra’s eyes fluttered open, she mumbled something as Adora was kissing her jawline. “What’d you say, Kitten?” Adora looked up at Catra, still kissing her everywhere.

  
“I said that we’re not done yet” Catra faced away from Adora, her face redder than before.

The blonde let out a little chuckle before kissing her way down to Catra’s core. “Do you want me down here?” Adora kneeled down in front of her. Blue eyes looked expectantly at the pair of teal and yellow ones. 

  
Catra nodded her head. Adora dipped her tongue into Catra’s folds, faintly touching her sensitive nub before pulling away. Adora savored this new found flavor. She hummed with delight before positioning her head closer to Catra’s lips. 

“Let’s use our words, shall we?” Adora blew a gentle stream of air at Catra’s clit

Catra gasped and shot her hands down to Adora’s head, pushing her close. Adora cocked a brow before her lips were smashed into Catra’s dripping pussy.

Catra grinded against Adora’s face. Her legs locking Adora into place so she wouldn’t escape. Adora had a choice: either living to tell the tale, or suffocating in her superiors’ pussy. 

Thankfully, Adora chose to live. Her tongue darted out and pushed into Catra’s heat. The warm muscle curling and taking in the layout of Catra. Catra started dripping down Adora’s chin and onto her cock. 

Adora wrapped a hand around her shaft and started pumping at the same rate she was eating out Catra’s sweet pussy. Adora moaned into Catra, her tongue made its way out and started flicking against her clit. 

Catra grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and pulled on it. She was huffing and her legs tightened around Adora’s head until she came again.   
  


Adora kept pumping her cock until she was lifted up by her hair. She let out a little wince. Her hands now resting on Catra’s thighs.

Catra was sitting up in front of Adora, her hair was in knots and her body glistened with sweat. Her half-lidded eyes looked at Adora’s. She bit her lip and leaned forward to meet Adora’s glistening lips. She moaned into Adora’s mouth, tasting herself was different.

Adora gently pulled away. Catra liked her own lips, enjoying cleaning herself off of Adora. “Are you sure that you’re not tired yet?” Adora likes checking up on Catra. “We—we don’t half to keep going if you’re exhausted” Her blue eyes started to shine. “I can finish myself off in the bathroom—“

Catra pressed her lips against Adora’s then wrapped her arms around the girl’s neck. She pulled away and pressed their foreheads together. “You’re such an idiot...” 

Catra’s arms let go of Adora’s neck and make their way down her chest. Her nails raking down Adora’s abs. She gently grabs Adora’s length and cups her balls in the other.

”You’ve been waiting patiently for me to cum...” Adora let out a sigh and craned her head back. Catra let her balls roll in the palm of her hand before pumping her cock.

  
  
Adora lulled her head forward to look at Catra. She’s staring down at her cock. It’s veins pulsing, her balls full, her cock curved upwards to meet Catra.

Catra scooted a bit off of the table and poked her entrance with Adora’s cock. Humming softly when the broad tip almost slipped inside.

Adora licked her dry lips and her eyes caught Catra’s. Catra’s eyes wandered down to Adora’s lips then back up to her eyes. “W-what if I get you pregnant?” Adora did a little pout. “I’m on the pill— literally have been for—“ Adora gave Catra a soft kiss as she was giggling against her lips. 

Catra pulled away and set a hand on Adora’s chest. “Can you promise me something?” Catra asked in a pleading tone. “Anything you want, Kitten” Adora pressed a soft kiss on Catra’s forehead. “Be gentle...” Catra’s eyes shifted to Adora’s.

”Of course” a smile splayed on Adora’s lips.Catra let out a little chuckle as blush settled across her cheeks. Catra let Adora’s cock in just a little bit before letting her hands drop to her sides. 

  
  
Adora looked at Catra and saw her face tense up. “K-keep going” Adora gave a little nod and gently pushed into Catra. She felt like she could easily slip into Catra’s hole and never come back, but now isn’t the time to think about that. 

  
  
Adora filled Catra up to her hilt. God, Catra was so warm. Her cock just begged to give her a little thrust. 

Catra sat on there, adjusting to the fullness of Adora’s cock. She sat up a little straighter and snaked her hands to rest on Adora’s broad shoulders.

”Move” is all that Catra had to say.

Adora slowly pulled back then into Catra’s pussy. Low moans both coming out of their throats. Adora’s hands found comfort in Catra’s waist. 

“Mhmmm... Faster.” Every wish that Catra made was Adora’s command. She gradually picked up her pace, she kept the strokes long. Her tip almost coming out of Catra’s gaping hole before diving back into her slick.

Adora’s hips started snapping into Catra’s. The echo of skin on skin and breathless moans reverberated off the walls. Catra ran her hand through her hair. Her body jolting everytime that Adora’s cock rammed into her pussy. Her breasts bounced wonderfully to Adora.

Adora’s hand trailed up towards Catra’s neck, giving a light squeeze on either side. Watching Catra’s mouth hang open, she licked her lips. She brought Catra’s face closer, her grasp on Catra’s neck tightening. Catra’s hands flung to Adora’s roots and tugged on them.

“You love taking my big cock, don’t you?” Adora’s cheeks heated up at the sudden courage to say these things to Catra.

Catra let out a soft moan. “Fuck! Fuck! You feel so good, Adora!” Adora felt like she could bust right then and there.

Adora kept ramming her cock into Catra’s walls— _Didn’t she say to be gentle? She doesn’t seem like she wants it softly anymore... oh well!_

Adora felt her cock twitch against Catra’s walls. Catra’s tongue almost sticking out of her mouth as she was getting her whole insides rearranged. Adora licked her lips and gathered a bundle of spit. Adora’s hand let go of Catra’s throat and moved to the bottom of her jaw to hold steady.

Adora let a string of saliva fall into Catra’s mouth. Catra swallowed it down. “Do you love how I taste?” She let out a content hum. Adora’s lips met Catra’s and their tongues danced as soon as they met.

Adora’s eyesbrows furrowed and her thrusts became a little sloppy. She broke away from the kiss and let one hand travel to the back of Catra’s head while the other met with her clit.   
  


Catra encircled her arms around Adora’s chest and held her close. Adora opted to shoving her face into Catra’s neck. Sucking on different points of her neck to lower down her own volume.  
  


Adora’s fingers circled Catra’s throbbing clit with vigor. Catra yelped at the sudden feeling, she huffed and moaned loudly. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Is all that Adora’s brain could process. Catra’s nails pierced into Adora’s back, her nails drawing crimson lines. Tiny spots of blood trailing her nails.

Adora moaned at the mixed pain and pleasure. Catra bit into Adora’s shoulder as lightly as she could. Whimpers escaping between the gaps of her mouth.   
  
  


Adora felt her climax inch closer and closer. Catra’s pussy clenched down on her cock. Begging to be filled with her cum.

Adora yanked her face away from Catra’s neck and pulled herself close to Catra’s ears. “Fuck... you’re so tight for me, Kitten” Catra let out a throaty moan at her pet name. “You want to take every drop of me into your pussy” Adora slammed her cock into Catra’s heat and stimulated her clit more.

”Take it. Cum for me. You’re mine” Catra near screamed out Adora’s name and tossed her head back. A gush of Catra’s juices poured out of her hole. Adora felt a spurt of something warm glaze down her abs.   
  


Adora slowed her thrusts down and took her hand off of Catra’s clit. She felt her cock twitch and let out a stream of cum in Catra’s pussy. She squeezed her eyes shut and moaned into Catra’s ear. Her hips jolting into her pussy unconsciously.

She caught her breath after a few and began pulling her length out of Catra.

Catra let out a mewl at the sudden loss of Adora’s cock inside of her. Adora cupped Catra’s cheek with her hand and beamed a smile at her.

Catra’s eyes half-lidded and hair stuck to her face. “What’re... what’re you lookin’ at?” Adora chuckled at Catra’s attempt to act like she didn’t get her brains fucked out of her.

Adora pursed her lips while looking into Catra’s eyes. They were the most beautiful that she’s ever seen.

Adora reached past Catra and grabbed a couple of complimentary water bottles and cracked it open for her. She gently brought the bottle up to Catra’s lips.

Catra took the water bottle from Adora before drinking it herself. “Stupid...” she mumbled. Adora let out a little chuckle before cocking a brow at Catra being as red as she was.

”Soooo” Adora folded her hands behind her back. “I have a proposal for you” Her eyes wandering around the room.

”Adora, you’ve literally came in me and spat in my mouth. Can you look me in the eyes for once?” Catra’s voice was hoarse and raspier than before.

”A-aha! It’s easier said than done...” Adora looked up at Catra’s eyes then down at the floor. She finally noticed the stream of liquid trailing down her body.

Catra immediately blushed and hopped off of the table, her legs wobbling, throwing the emptied water bottle at a nearby trash can, the poor bottle landing beside it. She grumbled some stuff to herself and brushed past Adora to pick up their clothes. Catra had a slight limp from getting railed by Adora.

Adora takes the complimentary paper towels and wipes where Catra sat at. She looked down at her abs then wiped Catra’s fluids off her. She then threw the paper towel into the trash.

“Oh! I have an idea!” Adora’s eyes brightened up and her hands clapped together a couple of times. _How can someone act like this after— yknow what, Nevermind_

“Yknow what? It’s the least I could do” Catra’s voice coming out low. She throws her button-up on and starts getting dressed.   
  


Adora shoots a lopsided smile and a wink at Catra, holding the wink. “You give me 2 dates, and I won’t tell anyone that you’re a squirte—“ Adora’s cut off by Catra’s torn underwear being thrown at her mouth.

Catra’s face is in the opposite direction of Adora. “Get dressed.” She snaps. _I’ll take that as a yes_

Adora let’s out a hearty laugh then grabs her clothes to get dressed.

She gets dressed quicker than Catra. She places her tie in her satchel along with Catra’s underwear. _Wouldn’t want anyone to see that in the office._ Adora reasons with herself. She then slung the satchel on.

She practically skips over to Catra who was now throwing her suit jacket over her body. 

Adora pressed her chest against Catra’s back and slung her arms around Catra’s shoulders. Peppering little kisses on her cheek. Whispering ‘Thank you’ after every kiss.

Catra rolled her eyes then gently patted her cheeks to get rid of this forever growing blush. 

“Let’s dip out before the next meeting starts” Catra made her way over to the door, Adora’s head resting on top of Catra’s head, doing a little penguin walk to keep herself attached to Catra.

Adora checked the room before walking out of the room with Catra. She immediately detached herself from Catra and straightened her face.   
  


Adora turns to the room one last time before shutting off the lights and flipping the switch to enable the shutters to lift up. The office now being able to see the meeting room in all its fogged up glory.

Adora walks Catra over to her office door, they both stop at the door. With her heart on her sleeve, she smiles down at Catra and gently takes Catra’s hands into hers. Her heart speeding up more than usual, sure, having sex with Catra did things to her chest, but it had nothing compared to this.

”Friday night, I’ll pick you up, we’re going to a nice seafood place, I’ll drop you off and seal the night with a kiss!” Adora’s eyes sparkled just thinking about it. Catra’s gaze soften looking into Adora’s ocean eyes. Catra let out a breath that she didn’t realize she was holding in.

“Or” she cut in “we do a casual movie date at your place” Adora was practically jumping out of her shoes, “Of course! Either or works!” Adora’s smile couldn’t get larger.

Adora looked at an analog clock that was attached to the wall. _11:45. Rats._

”Uh, let’s continue this conversation later!” She goes to reach into her satchel “aaaannnddd you already have my number” She laughs awkwardly at herself then shoves her hands into her pants. The blush spreading. _God, you’re acting weird again_

Adora looks back at Catra after a couple seconds, Catra’s just staring up at her with a little smile on. Adora feels her heart pound out of her chest. She clears her throat.

She looks around the office before turning back to Catra, ducking her head a bit. “Do you think we can kiss here?” She asks in a hushed tone, still looking around the cubicles that surrounded Catra’s desk.

_What a nerd..._ Catra took a little step forward and gave Adora a kiss on the cheek. Adora’s heart stopped and her eyes slightly widened. “U-uh a—alright!” Adora backs away, her hands clutching her satchel’s strap. “See you... Friday!” Adora put up finger guns. _Gay panic. Gay panic. Gay panic_.   
  


Adora’s hand raced back onto her strap. “I mean... Tomorrow! Ahaha we work together” Adora felt her face heat up more.

”Well... Bye bye, have a good day!” Adora walked backwards then broke into a light jog. Getting away from Catra as quick as possible.

Catra’s eyes widened at Adora’s back. There’s little dots of red on her _white_ button-up. Catra raises her hand but quickly lets it down at her sides.

_Not my problem_

She turns on her heels and goes to open her office door. 

  
“Hey Wildcat!” 

Catra groans and turns towards the tall teddy bear that was leaning back into her chair to look at Catra. “What?”

”It looks like someone drained you of your blood!”

Catra pursed her lips, her fists curled at her side. She stomps into her office and slams the door.


	2. Lunch Break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t edit this cause I’m on a lil trip but yknow!! Gotta feed the people
> 
> This takes place a day or two after their little meeting sesh. 
> 
> Cunnilingus, blow job, masturbation, cumshot, light choking. Ft. Adora’s top tier aftercare

Catra’s eye twitches slightly as Mrs. Brightmoon leaves her office and gently closes the door behind her.   
  


_Nothing like getting your ass chewed by your passive-aggressive boss. No wonder why your Glitter has mommy issues— It’s not mean if it’s true..._

She pinches the bridge of her nose and slouches in her office chair. Letting out a groan that only grew louder.

_I didn’t do anything wrong! It was that toothpick of a man, Kyle from Accounting— I don’t even cover that! I don’t get why it has to be blamed on me!_

She takes a long, shaky breath in then forces it all out. She opens her desk draw and snatches a cat-burger? Looks like a burger but has a cat face and ears? Shaped stress ball from behind a few papers. It’s face was partially faded from the wear and tear.

  
Her thumb brushes gently over the soft foam. She lets out a little chuckle. “Adora...” she whispers to herself. It was a gift that she got when she first met Adora. It was her birthday and they barely knew each other. Glimmer invited everyone in the office to hold Catra’s surprise party that day. Turns out that “Cat-ra” seemed like a good idea to base the sweet gift on.

_What a dork._ Catra looked up from the toy and her eyes focused on the clock that was displayed on her computer. _2:50._

She set the cat-burger down at the edge of her desk. Her hand went straight to her office phone, her pinky tapping in _0119_ without missing a beat. She shoved a few office supplies into her desk while the phone rang.

_  
“Adora Greyskull speaking. How may I help you?” Cute._

”Hey, I need a favor! It’s not that important but—”

Catra held the phone against her ear with her shoulder as she kept clearing her desk of clutter.

The voice on the other end seemed to brighten up.

_”Oh hey! I’m not doing much but I was planning on grabbing some lunch! Hehe, I also didn’t expect you to call”_ Adora’s voice slightly cracking at ‘ _call’._

”It’ll only take about 15 minutes, I promise” She smoothed out the creases in her skirt the lightly patted her hair down.

” _Alrighty, I’ll be there in a minute!_

Catra stood up in her chair and walked over to her window. The view of the city from this height was breathtaking. She stood there for a second, then a few more. She then headed over to her office windows and flicked the switch to lower down all of the shutters.   
  
  
She sat back down in her chair. Waiting.

Adora practically speed walked to Catra’s office. She hasn’t had anything this morning besides a protein shake and the office oatmeal. She had to use water instead of milk, she unintentionally shudders at how soupy it was.

She reaches Catra’s door before doing a rhythmic knock. She waits a second then opens the door. The shutters that were open to the office were shut, but the shutters leading to the view of the city was illuminating the office. They were probably 18 stories up.

Catra was sitting in her chair, her eyes closed and her arm between her legs. It was hard to tell but Adora’s 80%— okay, 100% sure that she was doing something down there. She shuts the door behind her with the heel of her foot and locks it. Her eyes focused on Catra. 

”Catra?” She takes slowly steps towards her, a faint sound of squelching growing louder as she got closer. Adora’s hands found their place at her side, gently clenched. Adora could feel her face heat up. _I really wanted to eat, but I guess this’ll do._

“You needed me for something?” Adora stopped in front of Catra’s desk and stood between the two chairs that sat there. Catra bit her lip and let out quiet pants. Adora could already feel her pants straining on her. 

  
Catra held her hand up at Adora, it was coated in her slick. She slowly spread her fingers apart, her fluids creating webs between the separated fingers. She blinked slowly at Adora and eyed the blonde up and down.

Adora stared at Catra’s fingers and mentally cursed herself for letting these moments happen without her noticing.

Catra tucked all of her fingers in towards her palm except her thumb and index finger. She curled her index. Beckoning for Adora to come closer. Adora’s feet moved on their own.   
  


She stood over the desk, her hands gripping the edge as she leaned over to meet Catra. Her tie sweeping over some papers. Catra’s other hand, which wasn’t covered in slick, met Adora’s neck tie and yanked it closer.   
  


Catra sat up straight and leaned forward to meet Adora’s face. Their eyes locked, fire in their eyes. Her slick-covered hand reached up to Adora’s mouth. Adora gently opened her mouth and took Catra’s digits. She sucked on them and ran her tongue between the pair of fingers in her mouth. A sigh of relief left Adora. It felt like forever since she last tasted Catra on her tongue. _Fuck, she’s so hot_

Catra slowly removed her fingers from Adora’s mouth. A small string of saliva followed. Catra let go of Adora’s tie and nodded her head to the side, signaling for Adora to come around the desk. Adora followed suit.

“How was it, _princess_?” Catra grabbed Adora by her elbows and brought her down to her level. “Did you miss how I taste against your tongue?” Adora let out a whimper. Catra is the only woman that’s ever could do this to her.  
  


“Yes, Kitten. I missed you so much” Adora dropped down on her knees after her neck started to ache. Her hands landed on Catra’s calves, her thumbs gently rubbing across the supple skin.

She leaned close to Catra, her eyes fluttering shut. Catra met her lips halfway, Adora let out a soft sigh as she pressed a little more, their lips moving at a slower pace than normal. They were both burnt out from working and barely getting by with sleep and normal eating.   
  
  


Adora’s hands traveled up Catra’s skirt and gently stroked her inner thighs, juice gathering on the pads of her fingers. Catra moaned against her lips, her legs opened a bit more for Adora.

Catra pulled away from Adora. Her hand leaving the tie and cupping Adora’s cheek. “Would you rather eat lunch or... something... _else_?” Catra purred. The tips of her fingers grazing Adora’s jawline. She could feel just how hot Adora’s skin was, and she knew exactly how to get under it too.

Adora took in every part of Catra. Her juices pooling in the leather chair and her skin had a nice pink to it. “We both know the answer to that” Adora grumbled. She changed the topic before she could be pinned in a corner by Catra. Catra wrapped her arms around Adora’s neck.

”You were touching yourself?” She inched her face closer to Catra’s, their noses almost touching. “Why.” Her breath tickling against Catra’s lips. Catra pursed her lip and slowly blinked at Adora. _She’s so sexy when she’s assertive._ She attempted to clutch her thighs together, but they were held open by Adora’s strong hands.

”Answer. Me.” Her voice low. Adora’s fingers now brushing against Catra’s folds, being careful not to slip them in. Her other hand still stroking her thigh. Catra let out a quiet whimper. There was something about Adora when she looked Catra in her eyes, it was almost impossible to look away.

Catra’s arms slightly tightened around Adora. “I—...” she cleared her throat. “Missed you...” Adora pressed a thumb to Catra’s sensitive nub. Catra’s back arched, her eyes fluttering at the touch. “Fuck...” Catra kissed Adora hungrily to quiet herself. Her hips started rolling against Adora’s thumb.

Adora spread open Catra’s lips with her ring and index, her middle finger circling around her hole. Catra moaned into Adora’s mouth. “Please... please... please”. 

Brrrrt! Brrrrt!

  
Catra let out a loud groan at the sound coming from her desk. Adora didn’t stop her actions. Catra removed her arms from around the blonde and shot her a look, _do anything and you’re gettin it._ Adora’s hand left Catra and settled on her knees.

She patted Adora’s hair poof then kissed her cheek. “Good girl...” Adora opened her mouth to say something but Catra already had the phone to her ear. Adora slumped down a bit, her eyes staring at Catra’s skirt.  
  


“Hello?” Her left hand held the phone while the other went to Adora’s head. She took out the ponytail and started scratching her head.

The conversation faded out to white noise for Adora. She was in some type of trance. Her fingers trailed up from Catra’s knees to her mid-thigh. She hiked up the skirt, rolling it towards Catra’s hips. Catra is the most beautiful person that she’s ever laid eyes on. Now this? It’s certainly memorable.

  
Catra’s lips spread apart just a bit to show her fluids gathering up, her clit throbbing, the tuffs of brown are covered in slick... She inched closer to her heat, blowing a burst of air at it. Catra’s legs jolting and her pussy clenching over nothing.

Adora snapped out of it when Catra grabbed on her hair and tugged at it Her eyes trying to convey a message to Adora. _Not now_. She heard someone talking cheerfully on the other end. A giggle came from Catra.

Adora frowned at the thought of someone making _Catra_ , of all people? _Catra_? _Giggle_? Not here, not when I’m between her legs. She pressed her lips into a thin line. _It’s not like we’re... dating— I don’t have the right to feel these things, right?_

_Ah hell, she’s mine. I’ll make sure she is._ Adora took in a breath and huffed it out. She grabbed one of her legs and threw it over her shoulder. Catra slumped in her chair from the sudden loss of footing. She let out a yelp. The other leg followed. One leg propped up on the desk and the other on her shoulder. Her legs spread wide for Adora.

_“Is everything alright over there? I could go over and check on you if you want?”_ That voice was driving Adora crazy. _Of all times, now??_

Adora’s lips met Catra’s lower ones. Licking broad strokes against them with her tongue flat. Her mouth pressed up against her pussy, flicking her clit at the end of every lap. Catra’s grip on Adora’s hair tightened.

”Of— of course, sir! I mean— don’t come over!” Catra’s voice spiking at _don’t. I swear, Adora—_

Adora’s tongue darted into Catra. A groan escaped her lips, sending vibrations into her pussy. “Fuck, Kitten... you taste so good” she mumbled against Catra.

Catra stared down at Adora with half-lidded eyes. Her hand tugging on Adora’s locks. The voice on the other end kept calling her name.

Adora’s tongue curling up against Catra’s walls. One of her hands landed on Catra’s inner thigh, trailing to her exposed clit. Catra held back her moans as best as she could, but a little one escaped her throat. Her knees tensing and toes curling.

_“Ms. D’ril—“_

She mumbled, “Have a nice day!” Then practically slammed the phone back on its spot.

She let out a long moan and threw her head back. Adora’s thumb stroked her clit while her tongue was doing pure magic. “A—ah! Fuck me, Adora!” Her hips thrusted into Adora’s face. Adora’s tongue switched places with her thumb. She slid her middle finger into Catra with no problem. Her tongue encircling her clit.

”Adora... Mmm... Right there...” Adora sucked gently on her clit while her finger curled and hit different places. “More...” Catra lifted one of her legs up from Adora’s shoulder and set it on the armrest of her chair. Giving Adora more access to her pussy.

Adora slid her ring finger in, earning a deep moan from Catra. Adora was just staring up at the brunette. Hair partially sticking to her face, her lips slightly dry from moaning, and her chest heaving. Her fingers curled at the top of her walls, her long fingers prodding at her puffy spot.

“D-don’t stop! Fuck!” Her fingers were clenched down by Catra’s walls. Catra gazed into Adora’s eyes, there was determination and something else that she couldn’t put her finger on. My God, having Adora like this was something else.

A string of curses left Catra’s mouth, she hunched over in her chair. “Faster!” Adora sped up her fingers and tongue, working swiftly to bring Catra to her climax. _C’mon Kitten, cum for me. You’ll only be cumming for me._

Catra huffed out Adora’s name and her legs shook violently. “I’m go-gonna— Adora!” She bit her lip, her whole body tightening. She let out a choked moan before her body felt numb. She let out a shaky breath, her eyes shutting, she saw white spots behind her eyelids. The only word escaping her mouth was _Adora._

Adora felt a gushing sensation at the tips of her fingers and warm liquid trickling into her mouth. She let the juices in her mouth flow down her chin. She held some in her mouth. Adora’s fingers slowed down her pumps until they reached a stop. Adora gently moved Catra’s legs back down to where her feet can touch the floor.  
  
  


Adora unbuckled her belt, unbuttoned her pants, and unzipped the fly of her pants. She quickly pulled her cock out. Letting out a small sigh at it finally being released. She bent her head down and let the juices pour over her cock before spitting the rest on. Catra’s still in her dazed state, trying to collect her thoughts.   
  
  


“Kitten, you did so good” Adora got up from her knees, her back and legs cracking from being there for too long. She reached a hand to Catra’s cheek and gently stroked it. She leaned downp and gave Catra a kiss on her nose. “You’re too good for me” she placed a soft kiss on her lips. “D’you know that?” She whispered.

Catra fluttered her eyes open, a small smile on her lips. She scoffed. “I... I can’t feel my legs, princess” Adora chuckled at how out of it Catra was. Adora jolted at the sudden warmth that was around her cock. Catra gently pumping it. “Fuck... can’t get enough, can you?” Adora’s cock twitched in Catra’s hands.

Catra met Adora’s lips, their tongues grazing each other. A moan coming from both of them. “You can’t be talking” Catra purred against Adora’s lips. Catra gently pulled Adora’s cock towards her, Adora stood straight up. Catra sat up slightly in her chair. Adora stepped forward. Her cock inches away from Catra’s mouth.

Adora slid her thumb against Catra’s bottom lip. Getting lost in how swollen and shiny they are. Her other hand went to Catra’s mane, it’s always looks like one after Catra finishes. _Cute. It makes her look like a lion. Hehe._

Catra leaned forward to meet Adora’s cock, her breath tickling the tip. Catra’s eyes locked with Adora’s. Her juices were already spread across her cock. Her thumb rubbed the slit of her cock and ran the pre-cum along its length. All the juices mixing together.

Adora bit down on her lip, her abs clenched at watching Catra. Adora let both of her hands get against Catra’s head. Adora thrusted her cock towards Catra’s mouth. She slowly thrusted into Catra’s hand, her tip touching her lips.

“Do you want a taste of my cock, Kitten?” Her tip oozing pre-cum onto Catra’s lips:

” _Yes_ ”

”You just love it when I cum down your throat, don’t you?” Catra slowly licked the pre-cum on her lips.

_“More than anything”_

”Mmm... you’re such a good girl” Adora ran her hands through Catra’s hair before gathering it into a ponytail. She held the bunch of hair in her hand while the other found Catra’s neck. Her index finger grazing the her skin, making little strokes up and down.

Catra slightly parted her lips and let her tongue lick up Adora’s slit. Adora inhaled sharply, “Fuck, baby...” she licked her lips and watched as Catra swirled her tongue around her tip. _More. More. More._

Adora fought back the urge to push it past Catra’s lips. Her hand gripping the ponytail a little more at the thought. Adora’s eyebrows furrowed. Their eyes never leaving one another.   
  


Catra took one of her hands and cupped Adora’s balls, gently squeezing them and rolling them around in her hand. She blinked slowly up at Adora. Her lips locked around Adora’s tip, she bobbed her head lightly, drawing out the taste of Adora.

”Right there...” Adora groaned at the heat around her cock. “J-just like that, Kitten” Adora guided Catra by her ponytail, making Catra take more and more with every bob of her head.

Adora’s hand that was tracing shapes on Catra’s neck now held onto her neck, lightly pushing down against her carotid. Catra let out a tiny groan. The groan vibrating through Adora’s cock.

  
Adora lulled her head to the side, a deep moan. Catra took Adora until it hit the back of her throat. The brunette’s eyebrows creasing together and her jaw locking around the length. Adora groaned at the heat. Tears collecting at the corner of her eyes. She shut her eyes and wrapped her hand around what she couldn’t fit inside.   
  


“Is that— all you can take, Kitten?” It was more of a question to Catra. Adora loved their sessions but hurting Catra was her number one fear. Catra shook her head slightly. She drew her head back, swirling her tongue around Adora’s shaft, then took the length back into her mouth. Adora’s hand that was cupping Catra’s throat went to her blonde locks, running her fingers through them.   
  


Catra let out a low hum while she was sucking and licking Adora’s cock. Her hand pumping that she couldn’t fit and her other hand released Adora’s balls, her hand found her clit and started running it in circles. Catra moaned against Adora’s length. Her head bobbing faster.   
  


“F-fuck.” Adora pushed Catra’s head to take in more of her cock. Catra’s nose pressed against Adora’s skin. She shuddered at her cock taking more of Catra’s mouth. Catra’s hand that was once around Adora’s base was now against the blonde’s thigh. Catra’s eyes squeezed shut. She slipped 3 fingers into herself, they glided in with ease. 

Adora took control of Catra’s head, she pumped Catra’s warmth around her cock, hitting the back of her throat. “You like feeling like my little slut, don’t you?” Catra moaned around Adora. “Fuck. You’re mine, aren’t you?” Catra moaned louder. She sped up her fingers, she pushed up against her walls and her other hand flew to her clit. Her legs twitching. Feeling Adora fuck her mouth while she played with herself was amazing, to say the least.   
  


Adora held Catra’s head still and thrusted herself into her mouth. She let out ragged breaths and mumbled praises to Catra for taking her length. Catra’s eyebrows met and she pried her eyes open to look up at Adora. _Look at me, enjoying your cock inside my needy mouth_. Adora’s flush flooded down to her neck, the tips of her ears red and her eyes hazy with lust.

Adora sped up her thrusts into Catra’s mouth. “You look so sexy like this—“ she groaned mid-sentence. “Touching yourself like this.” Her eyes rolled back along with her head. “Touching yourself because of my cock...” Catra sped up her thrusts into herself.

Catra whimpered, her jaw aching a little bit and her fingers cramping up. She felt the heat from her pussy rise up, about the explode. Her hips bucked upwards into her hands. Catra let out a muffled moan, her juices squirting on Adora’s pants. Her hips still bucking at her release. It came out in spurts. Her eyes rolling back into her skull.

Adora pulled her cock out of Catra’s mouth, saliva following her cock. The bridge of saliva fell on Catra’s button down. Adora cupped a hand around Catra’s jaw and the other pumped her cock. Her thumb brushing against the aching jaw. “Y-you’re amazing—“ she bit her lip. Her hand speeding up around her cock.

”You’re so beautiful like this...” she lifted Catra’s face up by her chin. Her cock hovering above her sweaty face. She pumped faster, taking in the sights of how wreaked Catra looks. 

“Catra... Catra...” she panted between her words. Catra stuck her tongue out and opened her eyes, the whites of her eyes partially red from the tears. “Catra!—“ Adora let out huffs while her hips jolted forward on their own. Streams of her cum landing on the brunette’s eyebrow, cheeks, and just above her lip. Catra’s tongue collecting the drops that fell in. Adora’s cock sagging now.   
  


She moaned at the taste when it hit her tongue. The semi-salty taste of Adora’s cum in her mouth made her heart warm. She licked the cum that flowed on her lips. Adora panting quietly, her head hung to watch Catra.

Catra closed her mouth then opened it back up again, the drops of cum became webs inside of her mouth. She showed Adora the strings that were scattered around her mouth before she swallowed them. She opened her mouth again. _All gone_. She gave a weak wink at Adora.

Adora’s hands fell to her side as she let out a groan. She let out a content sigh before leaning down to Catra. Giving her a soft kiss on her forehead before giving one on her lips. Their movements a lot slower than before. Adora smiled against her lips.   
  
  


Adora shoved her cock back into her pants before zipping it up and putting her belt back on. Catra pulled away from the kiss. She huffed silently. Staring at the wet spots on Adora’s trousers.

“You do a good job everytime, Catra” She pressed a kiss on her nose before reaching into a drawer on the bottom. Adora went back down on a knee. She pulled out a bottle of water and a soft rag. Adora opened the water bottle before holding it up to Catra’s lips. Catra snapped out of her daze and patted her lips. Thank God her face was already flushed from earlier. Adora tilted the bottle forward and watched Catra’s throat bob up and down, swallowing the water.

Adora gave herself a mental slap before taking the water away from her. She set the bottle and the cap down on the desk. She then began cleaning up Catra’s slick and drops of her cum that landed on her thigh. Catra watched Adora with half-lidded eyes. Taking in Adora caring for her. It made her heart tense up at the sight of her doing such soft aftercare.

She watched Adora wipe off the remaining slick from the leather chair then threw the rag in the trash can before grabbing a new one. Adora cupped her jaw before going around her face with the new rag. A small smile on her lips and that shine behind her eyes as she was wiping her cum off of Catra’s face. _Weirdo_.

Adora’s fingers lingered on Catra’s face. She bit back her smile from growing larger. Instead, she gently pressed her forehead against Catra’s, her eyes fluttering shut. Catra’s eyes soon followed. Their silence was comfortable. They stayed there for a little until Adora pulled away to throw the rag away.

  
Adora rolled Catra’s skirt down and smoothed out the creases that were made. Adora stood up from her spot, shaking her legs out and stretching out her arms. She took a swig of the water bottle before setting it back down.

She stood awkwardly in front of Catra who looked relatively burnt out. She wiped the sweat off of her face with the back of her hand. “A-are you— how are you feeling?” Adora rubbed the back of her neck.

Catra lazily looked up at Adora. She held up a thumbs up before dropping her hand back down to her side. Her eyes closing again and her head lulled to the side.

The tip of Adora’s dress shoes tapped into the floor. She stood there for a minute or two, she had an idea of what to do next but her feet wouldn’t act on them.

She cleared her throat at Catra, who was nearly asleep. Catra let out a “hmph”, her eyes still shut. Adora glanced around and saw a small couch pressed against the wall. She made her way over to Catra before picking her up bridal-style and carrying her over to the furniture. Catra paid no attention to the blonde picking her up like she was a piece of paper.

Adora stopped a foot away from the couch, her brain working on how to get both of them on the couch.   
  


She settled on standing Catra up as she laid down on the couch. She grabbed Catra’s hand and pulled her down onto her. Catra’s head on Adora’s chest as well as a hand rest on it. Her heart pounding in her chest. Their legs tangled on the couch. Adora’s smile couldn’t be wider. She began scratching Catra’s head while her other hand caressed her side. She hummed a soft tune and let her eyes flutter.

She heard light snores from Catra. _I hope this moment never ends._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably be their date!
> 
> It’ll include some fluff for the hell of it and, of course, smut


	3. One of many dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the date!!!! I have only been on a handful of dates so this is just purely out of what I imagine it would go with two horndogs
> 
> Car sex! Light spanking! Light choking! Other stuff that I highkey forgot!
> 
> I apologize if the smutty section seems cramped! I can only do so much in Adora’s car but, I have more ideas for the next chapter! So keep an eye out for that!!! Also! I really forgot, I’m also sorry if it seems rushed...
> 
> I’m in a weird mood where I feel like if I mess up then I choose death atp

Adora takes in a deep breath, her hands running along the lapels of her suit jacket, smoothing out imaginary creases that may stick out tonight. She wore a white button down under a white suit jacket, the button down neatly sucked into a matching pair of dress paints, the accents of gold giving it a bit of flair. Of course, her shoes and belt weren’t broken in and had a nice finish on them. It was something simple but Adora only had a good handful of expensive clothes.

She let out the breath that she’d been holding in for some time now. The anxious feeling of finally getting to know Catra was sitting poorly in her stomach. She’s practically seen every part of her, knows her way around her lean body, how she sounds... Anyways, she checked herself once more in the mirror.  As ready as I’ll ever be ... She thought to herself. She has had dates in her life but they all played with her. But with Catra, it feels... different, to say the least.

Adora grabbed something from her friend before she made her way out the front door, heading over to her car. She sat in the car for a couple minutes. Taking in some breaths to calm her nerves, her thumbs lightly tapping against the leather steering wheel. 

_You’re alright... It’s just your boss.... Extremely adorable, beautiful, hard-headed boss_

She pulled out of her driveway and drove over to the address that Catra sent her earlier. Her heart picking up its pace when she slowed to a stop in front of Catra’s house. She closed her eyes for a second then looked down at her phone in her hand, then at the front door decorated with a wreath that she forgot to take down. Text her? Call her? Knock on the door? Adora’s mind was flooded with too many decisions. 

It was ultimately decided by her own body’s instincts that she make her way up the steps of Catra’s porch. The first knock sounding like a pound out of her not knowing her own strength. She let out a yelp before quickly pressing for the doorbell. Her leg bouncing lightly and her fingers pressing into a peer-through box that had an array of small flowers that laid in the center. The plastic still a little cold from being in Adora’s fridge.  
  


The light clatter of heels coming closer to the door. Adora quickly hid the box behind her back before Catra opened the door. 

_Jesus Christ—_

She felt her heart in her ears and her face heat up at the sight.

There she was, stunning as usual. Catra’s hair was up in a high ponytail, she wore a long maroon dress that had a slit down the side, her heels gave her the height to be at nose height with Adora. It was simple. But damn did it make Adora’s heart flip. Her eyes trailing up to Catra’s eyes, her red lipstick standing out the most.

“Are you gonna stare at me all day? We have reservations, yknow”

Adora snapped out of her trance. She held her hand up and she waved it gently. Catra’s face looking away from Adora. 

She let out a nervous chuckle. “Sorry about that!” Her hand that was gripping the corsage container was now held out to Catra. Her forced her fingers to relax the grip over it. If the container wasn’t keeping the flowers safe, the corsage would’ve been crushed. Her hand slightly shaking. “I—“she cleared her throat before continuing. “I got this for... for you!” Her voice slightly cracking at ‘got’. Her flush flooded down to her neck.

Catra looked down at the corsage. She let out a high-pitched laugh along with little snorts. “This? This is for proms, Princess” Adora pursed her lips, her eyes darting down to her shoes, the corsage still held out. She’s never been to a prom with someone at all, mainly focusing on staying in a friend group. It seemed right to give one to Catra...

She blinked once before looking up at Catra. She wasn’t going to ruin the night cause of some overpriced flowers. “Oh. Well— you don’t have to wear them! I just...” She trailed off, her eyes locked onto one of Catra’s freckles to avoid looking into her eyes.  _What really possessed her to buy this? High School sweetheart moment? All the Rom-Coms getting to her head?_

Catra interrupted her train of thought with a light-hearted chuckle. She placed her hands over the box, softly taking it from Adora’s clammy hands. 

“It’s alright” A light pink dusted her cheeks.

“I...”

Love it .

“... Think it’s cute” Catra bit back a smile as she looked down at her heels.

The blonde smirks before grabbing the brunette’s free hand. “Well then what’re we waiting for?”  
  


* * *

They both let out light giggles that soon turn into a fit of laughter as Catra locks her house and they both head to Adora’s car. The car ride to the restaurant is filled with casual conversation. Catra gently touches the corsage around her wrist. A faint blush on her cheeks. Adora thinks this is the first time where they aren’t jumping each other’s bones. It feels nice, a warm feeling blooming in her chest.  I hope she feels the same.

They arrive at the restaurant, the ambiance of the entire place screams American fine-dining. Dim lights, tables far from each other, and some soft song in the background to tie it all together.

They sat a good foot away from each other, Adora scooted an inch further to prevent  something from happening. 

The brunette pulled a slim, black controller out of her bra when the waitress left. She slid it into the palm of Adora’s hand before placing it over the remote. She shifted a little closer to Adora, her head dipping down to whisper into the blonde’s ear.

“Take this as a gift” Her voice came out raspy, the heat from Catra’s breath sent a shiver down Adora’s spine.

The blonde’s eyes widened at the realization of what it was. 

“Isn’t this— Aren’t I supposed to be the one to put it in you?” Adora’s voice came out as a whisper, her eyes now glued to the lit candle in front of them, the flame flickering now very interesting to watch. A chuckle purred in her ear, “Where’s the fun in that?” Catra backed away from Adora with a smirk on her lips. “It’s better to surprise you” A quick wink was sent at to the blonde.

Adora opened her mouth for a second before closing it. The shyness of the date flew out the window, Adora stared at Catra as her thumb gently rubbed the sides of the remote. She quirked a brow,  are you sure?  Catra gently shrugged her shoulders,  your call.

They made it through ordering, to Catra’s dismay, Adora didn’t even touch the remote. Their banter was light, Catra’s bedroom eyes didn’t outweigh Adora’s mind on this night being perfect. 

Throughout eating and talking, they scooted closer to each other unknowingly, their warm aura was radiating out of the corner of the restaurant. Catra’s hand landed on Adora’s bicep after Adora told how she stepped on a cat’s tail once and begged the poor cat to tell her that they had another life left. 

_She’s so... stupid_ . 

Catra’s laughter died down and she was left gazing at Adora. A hint of something in her eye that the blonde couldn’t quite place. The haze left Adora with a soft smile, their eyes lingering on each other’s features for a second longer than they should have.

Catra’s hand on Adora’s bicep rubbed small circles with the tips of her fingers before trailing down. The line of electricity went down to her tricep, to the dip of her waist, to her upper thigh. Adora’s cheeks heated up as she was trying to calm herself from pouncing on Catra. She gently squeezed that hand that was caressing her thigh and gave a smile at Catra, her eyes piercing into the brunette.  She’s lucky there’s a table cloth, otherwise we wouldn’t be able to come back here. 

Catra took a sip of wine, her eyes lazily looking at Adora, she took a gulp then inched close to Adora’s ear. “What are you gonna do about it,  Princess ?” Catra hummed. She gave a nibble to Adora’s ear before drifting away. She forked up some of her pasta and took a bite, acting as if nothing happened. Adora looked shocked at the latter, causing Catra to smirk and continue on with the conversation like normal.

Adora’s hand left Catra’s.  _There’s no point in stopping it if this was a set-up— not that I’m complaining_.  Her thumb danced across the remote in her suit pocket. Catra made her way closer to Adora’s bulge, gently stroking the button of her dress pants. Adora took a long sip of her wine with a smirk on her lips. 

Her thumb pressed the button on the remote. 

Catra’s lips pressed together, her actions on Adora’s pants stopping. “What’s that?” Adora set her glass down. “I’m sorry for spacing off— what were you saying,  Kitten ?” 

Catra let out an odd chuckle, the light hum on her heat wasn’t enough to driver her insane, but it did startle her. She cleared her throat. “I was talking about—“ Adora pressed the button again, the hum caused Catra to press her thighs together. Her eyes squeezed shut.  I didn’t think she had it in her... But fuck did it feel good to be like this. She cleared her throat before continuing.

“High school! I didn’t know that you—“

_Click_

Catra’s hand gripped the booth’s cushions.

“We went to the same place and didn’t even know?” She let out an awkward scoff. “Like pffftt— I wouldn’t imagine—“

_Click_

She let out a quiet moan before slapping her hand over her mouth. Her eyes slightly wide. Adora chuckled darkly, a shit-eating grin plastered on that... on that... stupid face of hers.

A couple of waiters passed their table.

“It’s odd, right?” Adora cut off a piece of her steak and shoved it in her mouth, letting Catra indulge in the vibrations. “We both knew Scorpia but never met? What kind of friend are you? We had dozens of games, and yet,  you never came ”

Adora patted her lips before lightly tossing the napkin on her plate. She took the last sip of her wine, she licked her lips at Catra who has half a plate left and a near empty glass of wine by her.

Catra let out a low growl instead of responding. Adora’s hand went back to her pocket, Catra’s eyes locked onto the hand that went into her pocket. She scooted closer to Catra, their shoulders touching. She leaned close to Catra, one hand gripping the remote while the other found Catra’s neck. Her eyes flickered around to check if anyone was around. Her free hand pressed against Catra’s neck, she took in a sharp inhale and blinked slowly at Adora. 

Their lips slightly parted, a mere centimeter away from each other. Adora’s eyes looked at Catra’s hungrily. “You like it when I’m like this, don’t you,  Kitten ?” Her voice raspy and low so only they could hear. Catra groaned, the vibrations, the hand around her throat, and Adora in general— so  _sexy_.

Adora tilted her head and slowly leaned into Catra’s lips. The kiss was long and slow, they’ve only shared a few of those types of kisses when they were tired, but this sent a blush to both their cheeks. Catra’s hand went to Adora’s chest, gently fisting the button up.

_Click_

Catra let out a moan into Adora’s mouth. Adora was mentally noting the intensity of the vibe.  _5_? She questioned to herself. She slipped a tongue into Catra’s mouth, their muscles swirling together, already knowing the layout.

_Click_

A loud yelp escaped Catra’s lips as she kissed Adora hungrily. The rough vibrations made Catra breathing ragged and her thighs rubbed against one another. Her hand traveled to Adora’s hair as another went to her crotch. She palmed Adora’s clothed cock as she yanked on the blonde locks. Adora moaned into Catra’s mouth, she gripped harder around Catra’s neck

Catra rubbed her thighs together, her pussy clenched around the vibrator. Her legs shaking slightly, the white-hot feeling curdling in her. Wanting to escape.  Almost there. 

_Click_

The vibrations stopped all at once. Catra let out a whimper as the toy left her wanting more. Adora’s hand wasn’t applying pressure anymore, instead, it was gently rubbing the sides before she let her hand fall between them. Catra blinked at Adora, their faces both flushed from the intimate kiss and how close Catra was to creaming all over the booth.

Adora licked her lips as she pulled away from Catra’s. She went up to Catra’s ear, her eyes looking around. “Good girl~” Catra just knows that Adora has that smirk on her face. “Your place or mine?” She let out a soft chuckle before kissing the girl’s temple.

Adora pulled away again, now sitting up straight. Her face changed in an instant when the waitress appeared. She smiled brightly at the younger woman, Catra sat shocked. Thoughts flooded her brain.  Is this really Adora? The flash of their meeting incident went into her head. Adora’s playful manner going stone cold.  I guess it’s the other way around too? Catra bit her lip unknowingly. More warmth spreading through her. 

“Catra?” Adora waved her hand in the girl’s face. She jolted up, not realizing she spaced off. “Hmm?” She looked at Adora then the waitress. “Would you like a box?” Adora questioned innocently, her face smug as it was turned away from the waitress. Catra nodded quickly. The waitress left to go bring a box and their check. 

Adora leaned back into the booth, unbuttoning the top two buttons of her undershirt. What a tease. Catra’s eyes were draw to Adora’s revealed skin. Adora smirked at Catra as she put a hand behind Catra’s back, letting her hand trail to her lower back. She made small circles with her thumb.

“You’re already calling it a night?”  _Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you—_

Catra smiled lightly, despite their little game, it wasn’t a bad date at all. They had more in common than she thought. Adora’s laugh was contagious after all, sure, they had multiple hook-ups and God was Adora sexy... The way her eyes lit up when she was talking about something passionate, how she was so easy to fluster— Catra still doesn’t understand how she could be such a dork then become dominant at the drop of a hat. 

Catra’s smile grew wider, blush spread across her lips, a quiet laugh coming out.

“Unfortunately, we’ll eventually have to call it a night... I really loved tonight, Adora” 

Adora’s eyes softened at Catra. Warmth filling her heart. She let out a soft sniffle and beamed at her. 

“Me too!” Adora’s eyes crinkled at the end, her rosy cheeks were prominent. “I’m pretty sure that we both knew that— obviously I invited you so I must’ve enjoyed it— I just didn’t think you’d—“ Catra placed a gentle hand on Adora’s with a soft smile. They giggled at her nervousness.

They were laughing with each other for a minute before their server came their box. 

Adora paid and tipped the girl. She packed Catra’s food up while the latter stared at her. Catra’s heart practically melted at Adora’s thoughtfulness.

They made their way out. Adora’s hand intwined with Catra’s while her free hand clutched the leftovers.

Adora set the food in the back before she opened the car door for Catra. Before she closed the door, Catra pulled her down by her collar, catching Adora’s lips between hers. Adora let out a satisfied hum before Catra pushed her away. Adora’s head tilted to the side like a puppy. “Let’s get out of here” Catra purred lowly.

Adora‘a eyes widened and she slid across the hood of her car to race to the driver’s seat. A high-pitched laughter came from Catra as she watched her date be a total dork.

****

They pulled out of the parking lot, the evening traffic was certainly something. The silence deafening. Catra suddenly had the best idea. 

“Princess?”

“Mhm?” Adora’s eyes were trained on the still cars in front of her. One hand on the wheel and the other on Catra’s inner thigh.

Catra grabbed the remote from its place in the cup holder. “I want your big cock, now” She dragged out her words. Adora stammered at how bold she was. She heard 2 clicks before she was able to say anything. Catra stuttered out a moan and lifted her right leg up to reveal she wasn’t wearing anything under. Her folds glistening. Her thighs were covered in her arousal as well.

Both of Adora’s hands were on the wheel, knuckles going white. Her mouth ran dry looking at the sight. Catra hiked her dress up whimpers coming from her throat from the vibrations. She circled her clit with her middle finger. She bit her lip while she was looking at Adora’s figure. Her body was muscular, the tendons in her hands were flexed, nearly every movement that Adora made was making her wet. 

“Adora...” She moaned while touching herself. She moaned louder than usual to keep Adora’s attention. Catra shut off the vibe before taking it out slowly. She groaned at the loss of fullness, she held up the toy so it was eye-level with the blonde. “You... you do this is me, Adora” Catra purred. Watching Adora’s face flush and her eyes begin to darken was a sight for sore eyes.

Adora’s eyes trailed to Catra’s pussy. There was a hole let from where the vibe was. Imagining the warmth of Catra’s pussy clenching around her cock. She felt Catra’s hand on her belt, quickly undoing it and zipping the fly down. Adora’s cock sprung free from her boxers, a groan escaped her lips at the sudden rush of cool air. 

“Eyes on the road, princess” Adora jolted up and hit the gas. Catra slipped a finger into herself, her finger curling against her walls as she thrusted it into herself. Her hand on Adora’s boxers went through the opening to fish for her cock. She drew the long length out, it was pulsing in her hand. She let out a blissful sigh and started pumping herself the same pace as she was pumping Adora.

Adora’s jaw clenched as she was driving. Her eyes flickering back and forth between Catra and the road. “M-mm!” Catra arches her back off the seat. “Just— like that!” She bit her lip before a throat moan left her. She pumped Adora’s cock faster before adding two more fingers into her. Adora pulled into a nearby parking garage instead of making the extra 10 minutes to be at Catra’s house.

Catra bucked her hips into her palm before Adora yanked her hands away from both of them. Her juices were already dripping down into the seat of Adora’s car.

Adora pulled her pants off despite the awkward position. Her face flushed and her hair disheveled.

“What— What possessed you to do that?” She climbed over the console and into the back.

“I could’ve gotten us killed! For what? Having road sex?” She shrugged off her jacket and set it on the driver’s seat headrest.

Catra stared at Adora, not a clue as of to what the hell was happening.

“What date would this be if we both died?” She grabbed the bag of food and placed it in her drivers seat. 

“We would never have a second date!” This is the worst scold Catra has ever received. Adora quickly unbuttoned the rest of her undershirt. She kept the shirt on her shoulders in case she needed to cover up.

Her legs spread, her cock pressing against her stomach. She nodded her head up at Catra, “You wanna play, Kitten” Her eyes filled with lust. “Let’s play”

Catra launched herself at Adora. She straddled the blonde, her cock’s shaft pressed against her clit. It elicited a moan from the two. Their lips met in a slow kiss that still had all the burning passion as before. Catra’s arms looped around her neck, deepening the kiss. Adora’s hands snuck under Catra’s ass, kneading them in her palms. Catra moaned into Adora’s mouth before pulling away. Her head tilted back as quiet moans left her lips. She rolled her hips into Adora’s cock, her clit and slick gathering along the length and base.

Adora’s lips latched onto her neck, sucking and nipping on it. “Fuck, princess...” Catra laced her fingers in Adora’s hair, tugging the hair tie out. “That feels— so good—“ Her back arched into Adora’s chest, craving more of her.

Adora brought a hand up to Catra’s chest before pulling away. She leaned into the seat, a smirk on her face. Her hand trailed up to Catra’s jaw, she pulled her chin down, their eyes meeting. “You’re dripping for my cock, huh?” Adora’s voice rumbled in her throat. She bit down on her lip slightly as her thumb made circles around Catra’s swollen lips.

“Y-yes” She sputtered

Adora’s cock twitched against Catra’s slick. Adora slipped her thumb into Catra’s mouth, her eyes watched as her thumb went in. Catra sucked on the digit and swirled her finger around. She let out a low hum against it. Adora pressed her finger down on the muscle. Her lips were parted from watching Catra. “You’re so beautiful...” Adora’s free hand lifted Catra up before she teased the head of her cock at Catra’s entrance.

“You’re so needy, Kitten” Adora slowly pulled her thumb out of Catra’s mouth, she trailed it down to her chin. She let her cock go in an inch before she let go of it. They let out a moan at the heat and fullness. Catra stared at Adora’s eyes. “A-Adora...” her voice small. “Please...?” Adora’s hand wrapped itself around Catra’s neck, her other hand on Catra’s waist, gently rocking the girls against her hardened cock.

“Good girls,” Adora pushed Catra down on her cock a bit more, gaining a whimper out of her. 

“They ask,” She pushed Catra down another inch. 

“They receive.” Adora’s fingers pressed against Catra’s neck, Catra’s lips parted and her eyes rolled back a bit.

The blonde leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss against those lips. “Now, you can use your words, like the good girl you are” She mumbled against her lips. Her grip tightening, making Catra buck her hips. “Or, you take what you’re given” Catra moaned at Adora’s words, the throbbing in her pussy wasn’t helping. Adora leaned back in her chair, her cock was aching to get inside and fuck her brains out, but what Catra doesn’t know can’t hurt her.

Adora released the pressure against her neck to let her respond. Catra huffed out a couple of breaths, “I...” her eyes were lost in Adora’s, her mouth open but no words coming out. She sunk into Adora’s cock, hoping that it’ll answer her question. She lowered herself but the hand around her neck clasped down. Adora pulled Catra by her neck, their inches an inch apart. She let out a surprised gasp at Adora’s sudden control and the shifting in the cock that’s barely inside her. They had at least 6 more inches to go.

“Good girls get what they want” Adora’s fingers dug into Catra’s waist. “ Sluts like you, take what you can get” Catra moaned at the pet name. Adora brought Catra in for a kiss, their tongues sloppily fighting for dominance. Adora released Catra’s neck. Both of her hands went to Catra’s waist, gripping it lightly.

“I. Want you. So. Badly” Catra breathed between kisses. “I want your cock deep inside me” She rocked her body against Adora’s cock, being careful not to slip more of it in. “Oh yea? Are you gonna be a good girl for me?” Adora’s cock ached to be covered in slick.

Catra moaned into Adora’s mouth. “Always. I’ll always be your good girl” Her lips left Adora’s. “I’ll be your good  slut” Adora groaned before slammed Catra’s pussy down until it was filled with her cock. Catra let out a scream of pleasure before they were swallows by Adora’s mouth. “Now you’re acting... like a good girl....” Adora mumbled between their kisses.

Adora’s hands slid up her dress, her hands cupping her breasts. She pinched and squeezed the soft mounds. Catra bounced on Adora’s cock, her moans breathy and her head tilted backwards. “Just like that...” Adora’s eyes watched as her thick cock was spreading Catra’s lips, her eyes fluttering shut as she played with Catra’s hard nipples. “You’re such a good Kitten”

Catra moaned loudly, she put her hands on Adora’s broad shoulders to keep her steady. Her fists gathered up the white cloth. “Mmm... Just for me” Adora pried her eyes open to watch her cock disappear into Catra’s lips again. Adora thrusted her hips to meet with Catra’s. “You’re— filing me up so well... Ah!” Adora huffed out through her groans. Catra couldn’t move her hips any faster. Her knees started to tense up, getting all of Adora’s cock inside her was already hitting those spots that made her twitch.

Adora yanked her hands away from Catra’s breasts. A small whimper coming from the latter. Adora gripped Catra’s waist and pushed her down on her dick before pulling her back up. Catra moaned louder, her eyebrows knit tight. The skin on her thighs were stinging from the constant slapping. She gripped harder on Adora’s shirt and pulled her closer. 

“Ah! Ah! Fuck!” Adora buried her face into Catra’s neck, Catra’s hips moving spastically, rocking her into Adora. 

_Adora_ . She squeezed her eyes shut. 

_Please_ . The building heat becoming unbearable.

_More._ “You’ve been so good for me”. 

_Just right_ . “Cum for me... just for me”

“— _Adora_ !!”

Her body spazzed on top of the blonde, her hips bucking and her legs twitched underneath her. Her whole body shuttering. Adora pressed their bodies close together. “H-holy—  _Catra_!”

Her head was pressed into the crook of Catra’s neck. Adora’s thrusts slowed down, she huffed against the supple skin. She bit down gently on the brunette’s neck, the coil in her stomach snapping. Catra let out a deep groan at the feeling of Adora’s cum flooding her insides and the pain lingering on her neck. Her hands went to Adora’s hair, tugging on it as they were both riding their highs.

They sat there, taking in each other’s breaths, their bodies pressed up against each other. Catra stroked Adora’s hair gently. Adora gently kissed the bite mark on Catra’s neck, mumbling sweet nothings against the skin.

Adora pulled away from her neck. She placed a trail of kisses up to Catra’s lips, capturing them for a soft kiss. She gently grabbed Catra by the back of her thighs and lifted her up off her cock. Catra mewled at the loss of the length. Adora felt something drip onto her now limp cock. Her cock twitched. Catra pulled away, both looking down at Adora’s cock. Her pussy was leaking all of hers and Adora’s juices onto her cock and thighs.

She let out a breath as her cock became hard at the sight of the juices dripping down onto her cock. She leaned her head down to Catra’s chest, taking in her scent and soft breasts. Catra chuckled at how tired to blonde was. It’s cute. “How you hangin’, princess?” Her voice was soft and welcoming. Their breaths now even.  
  


Adora shifted her head away so she faced outside. She raised a hand up to the fogged up window, her finger shaking. Catra watched the finger curiously. Adora made two little dots and a little smile on the glass. The brunette only hugged her tighter at the wholesome gesture.

She pressed kisses on the crown of the blonde’s head. “Are you alright, Adora?” She shifted in her lap. A little whimper left Adora’s lips. “It’s a little cramped in here” Adora pulled away and leaned back into the seat, her eyes barely open, she licked her dry lips. “One more?” She lazily held up her index finger. “For the road?” Before pointing down to her now fully hardened cock. 

Catra’s pussy twitched at how hard Adora is for  her.  She chuckled lowly at how eager she was to fuck her more. Catra spun around on Adora’s lap, her back facing the blonde. She felt a pair of hands run down up her back before reaching the base of her skull. Adora fisted the hair and pulled it back, Catra’s ear right by her mouth.

“You’re such a good girl for me, do you know that, Kitten?” Adora’s hand left the brunette locks go, Catra’s head still leaned back to ear Adora’s sweet words. Her hands slid around to meet with Catra’s still clothed breasts. “You’re so ready to take my cock again, aren’t you?” Adora’s hands met at the collar of her dress. Catra let out a whimper, she softly grinded against Adora’s thigh. 

_RRRRIIIIIPPPPP_

The dress that was the only barrier between Adora and Catra was  finally broken. Catra groaned at the cool air hitting her nipples. Adora’s hands went to her stiff peaks, tugging them and squeezing. 

“You’ve already been fucked senseless... and you’re here, begging for me to shove my cock back into you” Adora kissed the shell of Catra’s ear. One hand trailed down to her tuffs of hair, her fingers parted her swollen lips.

Catra let out a gasp at all of the electricity zapping her body. Adora’s middle and indexeasily slipped in. Catra moaned softly at the digits. Her fingers swirled around and curled before slowly pulling out. A mix of her cum and Catra’s shined. She brought the digits to Catra’s lips. “Suck.” Catra obliged, taking Adora’s digits happily.

The sweet and salty mix of their juices made her moan against the fingers. Adora gave Catra’s nipple a firm squeeze before letting the hand trail to her back, she pressed down firmly. Catra found herself bent over the center console of the car. The car wasn’t small but it wasn’t as spacious as an SUV. Catra’s hand went to the dashboard to hold herself up. 

Adora groaned at how Catra was arched for her. “Kitten?” She asked softly. Catra let out a noise as she was still sucking on the digits. “Do you mind if you... uhm” she cleared her throat. “Can you spread your legs a bit? I don’t know how sore you are and my car is... well, a car” Catra spread her legs more for Adora with a delighted hum. Adora pulled her fingers out of Catra, a light pop sounded as they left her mouth. 

Adora’s hand slid down to her neck then to her hair, bundling it up. “You wanna take this cock?” She pulled the ponytail towards her, Catra inhaled sharply. “I want to hear you beg, Kitten...” Adora was standing on her knees that were pressed up against the seat cushions. It was awkward but her cock was at the same height as Catra’s cum-filled pussy. 

Adora rubbed her tip against the entrance. Catra’s far more soaked for her to shove her cock inside and fuck her until her throat runs dry, but where’s the fun in that? Catra let out small pleads as Adora’s grip on her hair grew tighter. Adora’s freehand went to her heat, gently pushing her fingers along her folds. Her fingers only rubbing along her dripping opening, not pushing in or running along her clit.

“You’re gonna have to do a lot better than that...” Adora mumbled before bringing her soaked fingers to her cock, letting their cum fall onto her shaft as she pumped it. She let her hand drop to Catra’s ass, gently kneeling it.“A-Adora— please fuck me” Catra felt her cheeks burn and her pussy ache. Adora let her cock lay between Catra’s ass, thrusting her hips slowly. “What do you want me to do to you,  Kitten”  The words flowed out effortlessly from Adora, there wasn’t a word that Catra could say that she didn’t already think about. 

Catra took in a breath, feeling Adora’s cock thrust so close yet so far from where she really wanted it. She arched further down to have Adora’s cock slip ever-so closer to her pussy. “I- I want you to...” She gasped as Adora spanked one of her cheeks. “The longer you stall, Kitten, the more time you’re wasting.” Her tip now pressed against her dripping heat, being rubbed back and forth across the slit. “I want to...” she bit her lip.  This is so embarrassing . “I want you to claim me, princess. Leave bruises all on my body, take every last bit of me... Make me all  yours, princess—“ 

_Mine_?

Adora lost focus on brushing her tip against Catra.

There’s no whimper from her.

“I- I want your cock and cum deep inside me” 

_Mine_ ...

Catra looked up into the rear view mirror to get a good look at Adora. The blonde’s eyes hazier than ever, she gulped.

Adora slid her pulsing cock into Catra’s heat. Her eyes locked with Catra’s as she was sliding in. Catra groaned at the length pushing past her lips. Adora pulled her hair back with her other hand squeezing her ass. She pulled back then slowly back in, setting the pace.

“You want me all to yourself?” Adora’s pace slowly gaining speed and harshness.

Catra moaned loudly at the words. Her head wanted to bob downwards, except Adora had an iron grip around it. Adora’s blue eyes staring at Catra’s face in the mirror. Catra had a hard time keeping her eyes focused on Adora’s, her eyes rolled back and her lips parted.

_ Smack ! _

Adora spanked Catra again, causing the girl to tighten around her cock.

“You’re such a slut for my cock, huh?” Adora’s tip hitting Catra in all the right places. Catra moaned out and grasped onto the bottom of the front seats. “Y-yes! Mm!” Catra’s eyes fluttered shut.

_Smack_ !

“Look at me when you’re talking to me, like a  good girl.  Don’t you want to be good for me?” Adora’s eyebrows furrowed together, her thrusts becoming short and hard. 

Catra’s eyes shot open, her eyes focusing back on the rear view. “Yes...” Her voice coming out like a whisper among the clapping of their skin together and the squelching of her pussy.

“Aah fuck...” Adora’s head lulled back before opting for a slight head tilt, she bit her lip as she watched Catra’s face contort. Adora’s free hand flung to Catra’s waist as her other hand gave Catra a tug. “Who do you belong to?” Adora dug her fingers into her waist, she pulled and pushed Catra against her cock.

Catra’s mouth gaped open, her pussy being thrusted back into Adora’s cock then pulled away was getting to her head.

“You... You...” Catra spoke between thrusts, it’s the only time where she could make sounds that were coherent.

Adora’s hand let go of Catra’s hair. It went straight to Catra’s clit, rubbing circles with two fingers. “I want— I want the whole world to know who  owns you,  Kitten ”

Catra started rocking her own hips to Adora’s rhythm. “A-Adora— you own me— fuck!” Adora sped up her thrusts and motions on her clit. Her pussy clamped down on Adora’s cock, her arms shaking from holding herself up for so long as she was getting her pussy stretched. “That’s right— You’re all mine— no one else’s” Adora felt as if Catra’s pussy was sucking on her cock. “Fuck! You got that?” 

The brunette’s moans came out raspier than before. “You feel— so good, princess” Catra’s head hung low, no longer being able to watch Adora’s face as she got fucked. “You’re so tight for me— Good girl~” Adora hummed. She felt her cock throb against Catra’s walls.

“I-I’m close— Adora!” Adora drove her dick faster and harder into Catra. Every thrust was followed by Catra moaning out Adora’s name. “You’re m-mine— Got it!” Adora’s eyes squeezed shut, her jaw clenched as she felt her climax coming.

“Yes! Yours! All! Yours!” Catra screamed Adora’s name, her back arching deeper as the heat shot out of her body. She felt her nails pierce the seats and a slight ringing in her ears. Her legs spazzed and her knees locked. Adora watched it all from the mirror. Catra’s eyes rolled back and the veins in her neck straining as her head shot up. 

Adora’s head fell back before she spurted her cum into Catra. Her hips bucked into her pussy. She felt as their mixed juices slid down her cock and onto the car’s carpet. “Fuck... you’re so beautiful” she took a breath before continuing. “Catra, you’re so beautiful...” She felt her cock and Catra’s walls twitch.

She let her hands fall down to her sides. She gently pulled her cock out of Catra before sitting down, trying to catch her breath. Catra’s body still shuddering from her orgasm. Adora’s half-lidded eyes watched as their juices spilt out of her now gaping pussy. Adora leaned forward, her tongue out. She dipped down and poked her tongue into the dripping heat. Catra whimpered, she’s way too sensitive for another round.

Adora scooped out a bit of their juices before pulling back. She let the fluids sit on her tongue before swallowing, she groaned at the taste. Adora stripped off her undershirt that now had spots of sweat on it and gently wiped Catra’s heat, being careful to not touch anything sensitive.

Catra’s eyes opened slowly, her body a lot calmer than before. She got up from the console. Her arms shaking along with her legs. She slowly moved over to Adora, curling up to her chest, their sweat-covered bodies pressed together. Her head was buried into Adora’s neck, her breath against the skin. 

Adora stroked Catra’s sore muscles and gave her light kisses on her face. She whispered compliments and such sweet words to Catra.

Catra mumbled something against Adora’s skin. “What was that?” The blonde asked curiously. Catra sunk deeper into her neck before pulling away, her eyes still shut. “I said let’s go on another date eventually, but at my place” her voice barely above a whisper. She then pushed her face back into Adora’s warmth.

Adora chuckled at Catra. A soft smile on her face before she felt Catra’s body relax and a soft purr came from her. Adora sighed lovingly at her. “You’re beautiful in every way, Catra” She whispered close to the brunette’s ear. “Never change”

It looks like they won’t be able to make it to Catra’s anytime soon... Adora reached up to grab her jacket from the headrest. She laid it across Catra’s naked body to keep her covered in case some were to see them.

Adora stayed up until Catra woke up, taking in every little thing that she did in her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading all the way through! Or if you didn’t, then awesome, I hope you enjoyed the smut! 
> 
> I’ll take any suggestions and criticism for this as always! Stay safe you guys!!
> 
> P.S. I wrote this in my notes, so there may be some odd spacing because I just ran through and fixed what I could see— I’m a lil tired rn :p

**Author's Note:**

> If office sex is your thing, and you want more scenarios like this, drop a comment!
> 
> Also, I really like this little prompt but I don’t know if I should continue it!


End file.
